I got you,you got me:Mely(Oneshotlemon)
by SheIsaKillerQueen
Summary: for a long time, Mel noticed that her relay with Mary was going away, so long without touching her or giving her love. Although they are a little distant, Mary ignores that ... but Mel wants to show her that she has to take everything, he loves her above all else ... sharing a very caring night (HUMAN AU,spin-off of my storie Emotions for you)(MelxMary Lemon)


The night was very dark in Textopolis, this was because Alex went to bed early and turned off the phone.

Mel was walking down the dark street, had Chinese food and was going to take her son who said he would be in Jailbreaks House, with which hed had begun a relationship for two weeks. Mary was at home waiting for her husband. However that left a little uneasy to Mel, since to see the love and affection between Gene and Jailbreak, the kisses and the caresses.

He realized that since that crazy adventure on Alex's phone, his relationship with Mary was not the same, he felt a little bad for having failed his beloved wife and felt that it was all his fault, because from that they were somewhat distant.

It hurt, it hurt that he was like this, away from her

He had come to Jailbreaks department right now. He knocked on the door, but he was surprised that it was open, he did not want to be intrusive, but he was really curious to know about his son.

He entered the room and left the food on the table, looked everywhere, there was no one. The room and the kitchen was Dark, turned on the light, everything was tidy but there was still no sign of the blond boy.

But his cheeks flushed, and his eyes widened as he heard a few small moans coming from upstairs.

"Ow, Gene ... aaah!" He heard a very tender voice.

"As my princess wishes," a very choppy voice sounded.

Mel stayed in the room for a while, right now had his conscience on both sides, felt the need to go see that was it but at the same time should not.

The blond man walked up the stairs and slowly walked down the hall, feeling that every step sounded like a bot and that at any moment A Furious Gene would throw him out of the house and never speak to him again in his entire life.

Finally he went to the door, which was slightly ajar. The noises of agitated breathing and sowtf moans were very audible as he increased in him the feeling that all Textopolis was watching him shatter the privacy of his own son and possibly Jailbreak's.

With the adrenaline rushing very slowly through his veins she peeked out the door opening. Just as he Thougth... Gene and the Hacker had been suspecting a loving moment.

The princess was lying on the bed, naked and flushed, with her legs around her partner's waist, while Gene was on top of her, cuddling and kissing her while he delicately lashed her.

They were both united, Jailbreak with her hands on his back and hair and Gene kissing her forehead, both moaning with pleasure.

Mel looked for a while at that scene, that act of love between them and saw how Gene looked up for a few seconds.

"You're so beautiful ..." he whispered to his girlfriend as he kissed her forehead.

"Oh Gene ..." she said agitatedly. "I love you ..."

"And me too, my love."

She hugged his neck and kissed him on the lips, the caresses were also present, that was real love.

Mel had seen enough, quickly ran out of the house, but she could not get that scene out of her head.

Watching his son do that with Jailbreak, what he saw did not surprise him: not from low to think of the love that was between them two, caresses, slow movements and kisses ... that passion ...

It's been so long since he'd touched Mary. Long time without feeling and biting her soft porcelain skin, so long without feeling its aroma in the sheets ... so long without having shown her love ...

It was everything and the cherry on the cake: there distance.

"Oh Mary ..." he whisper in a melancholy tone.

It was already late, and he did not want to worry his wife, so he ran quickly down Textopolis Street.

He quickly reached his apartment and opened the door to close it quickly, was a little agitated and sweating.

"My love?" Said an uncaring, feminine voice. "Mel, is that you?"

"Yes ... yes, Mary." He went to the kitchen room.

Mary was sitting at the kitchen table with a dull glance, as always,by seeing her,his cheeks retained a strong blush.

Mel swallowed some saliva and walked over to her, sitting on one of the chairs and opening his Chinese food.

"I was waiting for you ..." she said reluctantly. "And ... why are you so red?"

"eh ..."Mel didnt know what to answer "Nothing important, we had better dinner and now ..."

"Chinese food again?" she asked, picking up some noodles on her chopsticks.

"the kitchen almost burns while our Son was preparing something for the hacker princess" ...

"Well, that's rigtht ..." she took some of her food. "And how was Gene?"

"Well ..." she turned red again. "The truth ... He was all right ... you can tell she loves Lady Hacker ..."

"That's what love is..." he looked down. "It shows with actions, caresses, Kisses and you do whatever it takes to maintain that relationship you love most, despite the times that you could have failed. ... you still love her ... until you finally do her the favor of ... " very slowly took her hand and pressed it gently "Until you do the favor of joining in marriage and spend the whole life of special way ... because you always have it or you'll have it by your side …"

The dinner was a little quiet, Mary was not a fan of Chinese food but because of the communal disaster that caused her son in the kitchen this morning, she did not have an option. However, she could see that her husband was a bit confused and with a tender look.

"Since when we are so distant that we do not even talk during dinner?" Mel wondered something melancholic "so long without showing that he really loved her ... so much I feel without caressing her ... so long since ... I wake up next to her "

His thoughts were very disordered, but all these thoughts were about his beloved wife.

Mary was not a fool, she knew they were a little distant a long time ago, but she tried to ignore that feeling of sadness in her soul.

"Mel?" She asked taking him out of his thoughts. "Honey, what happens, you look bad?

"..."

"Did something hurt you?"

Mel looked back at her, the worry on his face.

"Mary ... I ..." he whispered sadly.

Little time when she realized that there were small tears running down his cheeks, by seeing this she got up from her seat.

"I'm sorry ..." whispered the blond man. "I'm seriously an idiot ..."

"Why do you say that?" She asked in her bored voice, but there was anguish in her.

Instinctively, she sat on his lap and began to stroke his hair, trying to calm him down.

"shhhh" she whispered in a sweet voice

"never apologize for what happened during our search for Gene the day he left the phone ..." he wiped a few tears from his eyes "I was a complete idiot to blame everything, when the fault of everything I have ... our son is like he is because of me ..."

He made himself cry softly over the blonde's shoulder, while stroking her back gently.

"Mel, calm down..." she whispered as she filled his forhead with kisses.

"And we almost lost him because of my ignorance ..." he whispered,giving a quick kiss on her shoulder.

Right now they were curled up in his warm warmth and comfort.

"But I almost lost you too ..." she said.

"but Gene is what really matters ... I was a selfish ignorant ..." looked at Mary's right hand in which was placed her wedding ring, which has not been removed since the day they were married "I do not know how such a beautiful woman could love an idiot like me. "Very slowly he took her hand and kissed it gently"

"Wow Mel,sweetie" she said lying on his chest "you should not feel bad, I do not care what back then ... I love you in spite of everything, if it were not so. Why do you think I married you? " She took his hand and clasped it with hers." I want you to make that clear ... I ... I wish I could tell you what I feel for you ... it costs too much to prove it ... because I cant ... that's something I loved about you ... " He took it with both hands and kissed her face.

Mel looked at her gently, gave her a small kiss in the air😘 and began to stroke her blond hair, rolling between his fingers, while his other hand began to caress her beautiful face as if it were the skin of a newborn.

Mary rests her head on Mel's and closes her eyes accepting the faces by giving him a small kiss on the lips.

"I love you ... Mary," he whispered tenderly. "I love you very much ..."

"I love you too ..." she whispered, taking him gently from her face. "You're one of the reasons for my happiness."

At that moment his lips brushed and formed a kiss, full of love, Mel continued with his work depositing caresses slow and pleasant on the back of his beloved.

He bent her forehead again and then turned to her lips, which was between open to him.

"I love you ..." she whispered with a slight sigh.

In that moment he lifted her into his arms and huddled between them.

Slowly, he carried her to they're room and laid her on the bed, lying down, her eyes seemed to light up.

"Mel ..." she said biting her lip with a blush.

Slowly he reached over her and kissed her lips again, but with more passion as he stroked her cheeks.

he does not know what happened, but now it was she who was above him.

"Youre beautiful ..." he whispered tenderly.

"Mmm ..."She looked down "I ... Mel ... I want you to…"

"of course Honey" held her again on his lap "and I'm glad to ..."

"Mel ..." She looked at him innocently.

"That's why I give you all my love, Mary, the most beautiful woman I could fall in love with ..."With that said left her again in bed began to kiss his cheek until it reached her neck, it felt so good to do, after so long managed to feel it again.

"Mel ..." she moaned tenderly as the blush on her cheeks was more noticeable.

He continued down to her breasts, looked at her with consent,the blond simply nodded timidly.

He began to remove her yellow vest from below, showing his bra and belly.

"You're so beautiful, Mary," he whispered, laying his head down and giving her wet and tender kisses on her smooth, delicate skin. "I adore you ... I adore you so much …"

She let out a moan as he kissed her belly, they were innocent kisses and affection, kissing her porcelain skin.

"Mel ... ahhh, aahh!" The blonde sighed as she stroked his blond hair.

"I'm glad to hear that..."

She got up from the bed and kissed him on the forehead, began to unbutton his yellow sack and looked at him blushing for a while.

"And you? "She said helplessly and blushing running her hand over his thin chest, was not marked or perfect, had nice physique, for Mary was beautiful.

"There are better." Mel looked away as he blushed.

"but I love you ... not others ..." she leaned down and kissed both of his nipples and down to his belly "my love is only for you ..."

Mel gave loud sighs as he felt his wife's warm and wet lips touching his body.

"You want me to?..." She looked down.

"As you wish honey ..." He said taking one of her hands

She slowly reached up to his lap , already in his underwear she brought her hand to his area and began rubbing it carefully and gently.

"Aaaww" Mel gave a small groan as he tightly closed his eyes "M-mary"

"You're so adorable," she said, coming down from the bed again.

He kissed her again, increasing his touch until he reached the clasp of her bra.

Mel looked at Mary's breasts, which were covered by that thin garment, took off that garment and left them uncovered, they were perfect for his hands.

"I'm not one who has a nice body, eh?" she said in her own boring voice, but you could hear the timidity in her.

"Oh Mary, you cannot be more wrong ..." Mel took one of her breasts in his hands "this is so ... so"

"Ahh" She watched as very slowly her husband began to softly kiss one of her breasts and then very slowly took one in his mouth "MEL! ..."

The blonde woman looked shyly as Mel continued with his work, kissing and licking her breasts as he did the same, whit its twin, circled around her nipple, her warm tongue made her warm.

"Ah, that ... that feels good," she whispered, stroking his hair with her hand.

He left her breasts and kissed her again, leaving her beneath him.

The caresses were present again. Mary ran her hand over her husband's chest, massaging his nipples.

Mel gave a little groan. "Mary,aahh!"

Coming down to her intimate area, Mel brought two fingers and began to massage softly and a little deep, simulating thrust.

"Aaah!" Mary said whit pleasure "M-Mel..mmma ..."

He kept on until he felt Mary's panties wet, followed by a tender Moan.

They both looked into each other's eyes and gave themselves a smile, both of them joined their lips again.

"do you want me to?…"He asked with complete consent.

"do you want to?" She said timidly, a long time since she had done this.

Mel lay on her head and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you"he whispered

"and me too..."

He got up and stood between her legs, took the ends of Mary's wet underwear and took it off. Mary drew her arms and took Mel's underwear, exposing his erect limb.

She lay on the bed, bare and breathless.

Mel looked away for a few seconds, then silently stared at Mary's beautiful naked body from below to above. A strong blush rose in her cheeks. She did the same, from bottom to top, to see his eyes again she put a sweet and tender smile on her lips.

Mel gently breathed and leaned back to kiss her shyly, his hand which had his gold ring, interlaced with hers, she also had her ring.

He left her sweet lips and looked down.

Mary was static for a second, Mel got in her slowly.

"Aahh!" She moaned in pleasure as she felt her husband pushing in.

Mel began to thrust Mary softly and gently, Mary moaned tenderly, burying her nails on Mel back.

"Ahhh, Mel,aahh" she moaned with great tenderness,Mel saw her very tender in this situation, he began to increase speed "oh ... I like that, Mel"

"Mary ... Mary ... oh God ... Geez" Mel moaned biting his lower lip.

They both began to moan, to enjoy that moment so pleasurable, they had never felt so loved and helpless in their whole life, they felt it again, to feel the love between them, to feel that spark, since they joined and formed a family , the heart beat to a thousand, could feel the love of each one.

Mary loved those soft movements that Her husband caused within her, He went out and entered very softly,she could feel his love, his soul, his everything.

"You ... you like it?" asked Mel timidly.

"Yes ... feels nice,really nice ..." she said, very slowly entwining her legs in Mel's hip .

They stayed like this for several minutes, they did not want to stop, they just wanted to let go and enjoy that beautiful love share

"Mmm! ... Mary ... I'm going ... I'm going ... to ..." Mel pressed her hand hard

"Mel ..." she felt that soon scratching his back

Both moaned to Unison, Mel came inside her just as Mary came.

They were fatigued and breathing hard, Mary reined in strength and put herself on top of him, curling up.

She looked at him with a tender smile, placing a kiss on his chest.

She lay on the bed next to her beloved.

Mel covered her with the sheets and laid her against his chest, caressing her bare shoulders.

"This was ...nice ..." she whispered, embracing his bare chest.

"I know you do not express yourself as our son or me, my beloved Mary, but I want you to know that every day you spend by my side has been very special ... and right now to be with you has been the sweetest thing" she gave a soft kiss on the lips "... I love you Mary Meh ..."

"and I love you Mel Meh, thank you for this beautiful Night."

And with that said, warm and curled, they fell sound asleep.

That night they demonstrated that their marriage was real and that it was going to last a long time.

END


End file.
